Family in Turbulent Times
by realistjoker
Summary: Set in the 1960's, the Cullens most face the radical change that is happening in America. While Esme strives to find some way to raise a child she desperately wants.


**Disclaimer**-I don't own the Twilight series.

**A/N**- This story is another brainchild of mine and how I want to explore how the Cullens lived during certain periods of history and how they interacted with each other without Bella. This story is set in the 1960's mostly because of how America was changing and it would be interesting to see how the Cullens dealt with the changes. Also, I think it is sad that Esme was not able to raise a child of her own, so in this story I'll let her be the mother she wants to be. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

"Dr. Cullen how is the family doing?" My colleague Dr. Trenton asked as we walked toward my office.

"Just fine thank you," I replied finding no need to elaborate. All personal in the hospital only know that I have a wife and five children. I tend not to speak about them too much only to say that the children are doing well in school and Esme is taking design courses.

"You and your wife must come over to spend an evening with me and Anita."

"I will bring the invitation up with my wife, thank you," I said going into my office. Closing the door, I head to my desk to look over recent blood tests of a patient diagnosed with Leukemia. The results show that the disease is rapidly progressing at a fast rate, that the patient only has a few more months to live. As a doctor, it pains me everytime I have to give grim news about a patient's fate. Even after years of having clients, delivering news is always hard and affects me for a short time afterward. The need to do more for the patient always comes to mind, but even with my extensive medical knowledge, I cannot help everyone.

My internal clock tells me it is time to leave for the door; I will need my family before I deliver the news tomorrow morning. After a quick check to see if my office is in order, which it always is. I give out goodbyes to the night staff and get into my car to drive the twenty minutes it takes to get home. As I drive the normal speed limit, I think about what is waiting for me. My beautiful wife Esme waits for the time when I walk through the door, my first son Edward possibly playing his piano of new compositions I obtained for him. My pixie fairy Alice waiting to wrap her arms around my neck, the quietest of my children Jasper involved in an eighteenth century book, Rosalie admiring herself in the mirror and Emmett trying to engage Edward into a wrestling match. I look forward in seeing them all, how I miss them everyday. Turning on the radio, the evening news speaks about recent deaths in Vietnam and a small sit-in that happened a few miles away in the next town.

For all the years I have been alive, I cannot tolerate the idea of racism. Even if we can't be directly involved my family has contributed financial wise to various organizations that help minorities fight for basic human rights. In the placing we are living now, the town is segregated which hinders my ability to help out all the people in the area. Taking a left, I pull onto our driveway which leads to our spacious five bedroom ranch home.

Pulling into the garage, I gather up my supplies and walk into house. Immediately Alice jumps on me and gives me a huge kiss on the cheek. "I missed you Daddy," she said.

"I missed you to," I replied giving her a kiss as well. Gently lifting her off me, I turn to my love. Even if a day at the hospital is depressing, I know that she is able to take away by gloom with the sight of her beautiful eyes. Esme kisses me on the cheek. "My love, how are you?"

"Just fine." Her eyes are becoming darker, a sign that it is time to feed. "Do you want to rest before dinner?"

"No, but I do want to see about the children."

"Jasper is reading, Emmett and Rosalie are in a compromising position with each other, and Edward is playing solitaire." Alice fired off.

"Thank you."

"Daddy," Alice said giving me a sweet voice. "Can I get a car?"

"But you don't drive."

"I know, but can I, so I can learn how to drive and not rely on everyone else to drive me places to go shopping."

"Alice let your father relax before you ask," Esme scolded.

Alice's small face becomes sad. "Sorry mommy," she said hanging her head down. It only takes a second before Esme hugs and forgives her.

"Alice, I will think about the car," I finally said, which causes Alice to deliver one of her infamous smiles. Going to check on my boys, I think about her request, knowing her she will be like Rosalie and demand the most expensive car that money can buy. Not that we don't have the funds to get it, but I should let her work a little so that she can prove that she is responsible enough to have a car like I did with the other children.

--

Three hours later after feasting on a large black bear with my beloved, the family settles in the living room to watch the evening news together. As the reporter talks about the newest death toll in Vietnam; Emmett is trying to control his angry about not being able to fight. The need for him to enlist in the military and fight is a strong need for him, but I won't allow it. I didn't allow him and Edward doing World War II or the Korean War.

"I should be out there," he hissed through his teeth as Rosalie tries to rub his tense muscles.

"Emmet, you know that you can't."

"I should be helping my country."

"You can help in other ways. There will be no more discussion about it," I said sternly.

"But Pa."

"No buts young man." Emmett knows that my word is final. Crossing his arms, he looks back at the television, which is starting to report about new developments about the civil right marches that are happening around the country.

A sickening sight of people being sprayed by fire hoses come on the screen alongside a reporter. "This was the scene today from a demonstration that was held in Nashville Tennessee, when protestors tried to storm a local courthouse." False lies to the public, most of the demonstrations are nonviolent. "One of the local police officers made this statement."

A young man around twenty-six with blonde hair appears on screen. "Obviously these people were being belligerent and did not respect the laws; they needed to be cooled down."

"Bastard," Jasper growled. Out of all of us, he is the most affected by the recent movements.

"Son," I give him a calming tone.

"Sorry."

When the news is done we watch a rerun of _I Love Lucy_ together and then split up to do our own activities. Taking my love's hand, I lead her into our bedroom. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I saw an adorable little boy today that reminded me of…" She trailed off.

"Oh." A difficult subject for Esme. I wish she had the chance to raise her son or any child that could benefit from her love. It is hard for her and Rosalie to see happy mothers with their children. "My love if I could, I would give you a child."

"I know, but I can always dream," she smiled. Kissing her, I wish I can take away the pain, but there are certain things that as a doctor that I cannot even fix.

* * *

**A/N**-How was the chapter, please review and let me know if I should continue on with the story. I do want to continue, but I would love to know what the readers think.

Next Chapter coming if I get enough positive reviews.


End file.
